muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Type-00 Takemikazuchi/@comment-123.3.122.38-20140205105222/@comment-4391208-20140523132547
"Taking the effort to write 'sarcasm' and then completely nullifying it, and the entire comment, by citing reasonings and character comparisions from beyond the context of the story of Muv-Luv itself" Your viewpoint is kind of hard to take in because even cutting away the sarcasm, it reads like a personal musing, and not because of any direction taken by the story itself. At no time did your sarcasm address any of the points that showed Takeru's portrayal of skill to be subtle, it's just comparison after comparison with Kira Yamato, or else with plot points that the game itself offers direct solutions to. --- Takeru's slide into imbalance during the XM3 tests is directly witnessed by the player yourself, and there is an entire sequence of events beforehand dedicated to showcasing how he's actually holding his own against veterans. Neither side are using top-form units, but the sequence shows that the veterans aren't exactly mooks and Takeru is all the more skilled for not only holding his own, but pushing them to the edge. The Totally High Takeru-versus-BETA sequences afterwards aren't supposed to showcase his skills, but are instead more like a scripted Total Party Defeat event in a JRPG. His dodging of the BETA with paintballs is treated as something amazing by witnesses, moreso the fact that he lasted that long while adding on the aggro rates. --- But nobody was really responsible for him in Sadogashima for him to have to pull of the heroics you described. He had the 00 Unit and his orders were to see to its retrieval and safety. Isumi, who volunteered to go back when the remote self-destruct failed, is entirely justified in doing so for both reasons of rank and of circumstance; the detonation was never an instakill, and it was the destruction of her unit that doomed her, of which Takeru could not pull off (not having the command codes), and he could not rescue her (no fuel/total evac orders). Since you're inclined to using Jesus Yamato as a foil iregardless of how irrelevant that is, remember that even he was worth little more than nothing in his brief tenure as the pilot of the Strike Rouge against a battalion of elite ZAFT units. Takeru had to slog through tens of hundreds of BETA prior to Isumi's peril. Kira only appeared for a few minutes before ducking backstage to claim his shiny new toy. Again, your primary reasoning was "LOL Souichiro Hoshi". Ignoring the fact that you said it was sarcasm, but it doesn't read like sarcasm, the lack of a counterpoint from within the story of Muv-Luv being one of the major failings of this part of your comment. His one shining moment where Storm Vanguard.mp3 plays actually pushes him further into superskill territory, because that moment was - mostly - his and his alone to shine in. --- Sumika needed him for her stability. This is a fairly important plot point. Using your line of reasoning it would be equivalent to Lacus needing Kira by her side, holding her hand, in order for the Eternal to move and fight. He's also the only person with any form of social interaction with Kasumi beyond knowing her as "the girl with the Professor". --- I have completely lost sight of your point. You say that everyone has already upgraded, but those were always their canonical loadouts. You're even bringing Yuuya, who has no reason to be in this point as of TDA 03, into the scheme of things. You also failed to consider that that particular Type-00R is still MIA as of TDA 03. Its end, and its final owner, is still something that's up in airs. --- Take for example, Marimo, who disappears intermittently during 12/5, reappears to shoot down a Shiranui in an F-4J, then is relegated to the background. There would be room for argument as to whether she kept her head low or went around kill-stealing the US reinforcements and allied Imperial pilots alike while chasing the tails of the insurgents gunning for Takeru and co. - all the while in a tincan F-4J. During the 2007-era when her backstory in Chronicles hadn't been fully-released, that would be a moderate example of subtle. She's also one of the few pilots shown fighting human opponents while with a handicap, yet without being the focus of the story arc, and the only one to not die to live combat, which makes a definite comparison of her skill level even more nebulous. That would be subtle. The manga would bring this further because while it shed light on the Valkyries vs the 1st Regiment, portraying it as a clash of elite pilots and veterans on all sides, Marimo's scenes remained the same. That's subtle. Takeru being constantly compared to five of his wingmates, and then beyond them with other pilots, as a person with high base stats, NG+/Hard Mode stat bonuses, and even better stat growth rates? The game makes a point of him being skilled beyond his age and time; that's not really subtle. Gentle introduction, maybe, but not subtle. In Yuuya's case, how a mobile super-turret could ever be seen as an accurate measure of skill by anyone, even in the story itself, eludes me. His actions during the BETA attack on the Soviet frontline base was a far better showcase of his skill level than any moment with the EML-99X; his key points prior to Yukon are in his maneuvering of the EMD Raptor during its early trials, and his feat(s) against the Infinities back in his final days as an Eagle pilot. Theodore's opponent enjoyed power by way of the backing organization, the Stasi, and their security network, and not because his opponent was piloting a super-MiG. Only Hibiki's actions can be reasonably justifed as the work of a "super-skilled" pilot; note that he's pulling them off in a 3G TSF. An old 3G TSF, but a 3G TSF nonetheless, and his feats, while amazing, are nowhere near "godlike", and are more like "desperate gambling with nothing to lose, and everything to gain". No doubt the VA link was an intended joke, but that's all there is to it. I, for one, have never gotten the impression that Takeru was supposed to be "the strongest" or "the best"; a fount of true strength, maybe, Takeru being godlike has always been a fanbase joke... or at least, it was when I first caught onto Muv-Luv. Many other characters have far more valid claims to the title of strongest, jokes or no.